<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out of all the people: you by fxlminare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553605">Out of all the people: you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare'>fxlminare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [71]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a song, Bellamy Blake fanfiction, F/M, Fluff, POV Bellamy Blake, Romantic Fluff, Soft Bellamy Blake, Song fic, Song: You And Me (Lifehouse), The 100 (TV) Season 1, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bellamy blake fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <b>"a song one shot on the song You and Me by Lifehouse."</b><br/>  </p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [71]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out of all the people: you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><b>a/n: </b>song fics may be just one of the best things ever because you guys always discover me great music!</p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>YOUR POV</b>
</p><p>I had fallen into an easy morning routine: waking up intuitively, keeping my eyes closed and simply listening to the sounds around me; most of the time, I was awake before the camp was, which allowed me to give in into a couple more minutes in bed enjoying the simplicity of that moment: the birds, the insects, the quiet rustle of leaves as the wind flowed through the trees. It was... perfect. I had lost track of time by now; how long had we been down here? I had no idea but I also didn't care much.</p><p>- "How was your shift?"</p><p>- "Pretty calm, a couple of animals but nothing else."</p><p>- "Good, get some rest, you deserve it."</p><p>I smiled as I heard Bellamy's voice; he usually wasn't so... sensitive but I had caught him being like that more than one time when the kids from the night shift walked past him; he had given himself that shift countless times so he knew it wasn't easy, which was why only with them he was so understanding when he saw them walking dragging their feet around.</p><p>I decided it was time to get moving, getting ready and getting out of the tent I shared with Harper who was just then walking inside for she had landed the night shift that night, smiling to myself as she flopped in bed, sitting down with her for a moment, promising to grab her some water before I left the tent completely for the day. I really liked Harper, she was strong and kind and she had no problems joking around with me; the fact that she always knew what to say never ceased to amaze me.</p><p>As soon as I got Harper the water and she closed her eyes, I left the tent not to bother her for any longer, stretching my arms as I felt the sun on my face; it was nice, really nice, feeling it warming up my skin after the long, dark night, letting out a pleased sigh as I opened my eyes again, looking around the camp landing eyes on Bellamy, of course. I smiled and waved 'hello' at him; seeing him made me feel better. I knew it wasn't only because of his role around here or the fact that he was clearly strong and able to defend himself but due to a much more heartfelt reason engraved deep in my heart: my feelings for him. I had come to the sudden -but not completely surprising- realization that I actually really enjoyed spending time with him, just both of us, and even if we weren't doing anything, he had something about him that drew me to him. I was not going to tell him yet, of course; he had enough in his plate with the Grounders and taking care of everyone around here, but I did like to fantasize from time to time what it'd be like if he happened to feel something for me, not allowing that daydream of mine to go too far because I didn't want to set my expectations too high. I knew I'd tell him someday; someday when we weren't fearing for our lives constantly; someday when he had a break; when he could just sit down and enjoy his food in peace, someday when I wasn't so afraid of messing up.</p><p>He had nodded my way, the smile I liked so much genuine on his lips before he had to go back to his duties; I watched as he spoke to the guy, looking at the floor for a moment before I wasn't alone anymore, joined by Finn and stealing a last glance at Bellamy before we moved to our designated spot for the day.</p><p>- "So..."</p><p>- "No." -I cut Finn off before he could start- "I was just smiling because he smiled at me."</p><p>- "We are not doing this again, are we?"</p><p>- "You tell me."</p><p>I hadn't exactly bothered hiding the glances I stole from Bellamy or the smile that always made way onto my face when he was around; Finn had caught up, not that I minded for he was doing exactly as I was but with Clarke. I guess we had a type. I pushed him playfully to the side, teasing him a bit about Clarke too but not for long as she suddenly was in front of us, eyes on Finn and I knew what was about to happen so I excused myself, saying it was time for me to go into lunch duty so I did, making sure each person in camp got a decent share of food before I took Harper's portion and brought it to her, checking her water as I left the plate beside her bed like I always did, going back to get some more water and leaving it back in the tent with her food, knowing she always woke up ready to eat. By the time I got back to my place, everyone had finished eating so I'd be having my food alone; or so I thought until I caught a glimpse of Bellamy sat by the bonfire alone.</p><p>Sometimes I thought I was losing so much time not telling him how I felt now but each time I thought I was ready and it was a good time to confess, I ended up backing down. I didn't want to bother him, sure, but I was more afraid of getting my heart broken, of losing the happiness I felt inside since I met him. Maybe it was greedy and selfish, but I wanted to keep that feeling alive for as long as I could so I reminded myself of all the things we still had to deal with and quickly my mindset shifted back to my original plan as I grabbed my food and walked up to him, feeling my heart beating faster the closer I got to him. I'd never get tired of feeling that way.</p><p>
  <b>-----------------</b>
</p><p>
  <b>BELLAMY'S POV</b>
</p><p>I watched as Y/N got out of her tent, quickly moving towards our water source, grabbing a bottle and running back to her tent; I smiled as I had seen her doing just that every time Harper had the night shift. I looked at the floor for a second, knowing Y/N had started to mean more to me than just a friend a while ago, not wanting to lose her, choosing to wait until we were at a better place to tell her even if some times I was terrified something would happen to either of us and she'd never know, but she had enough in her plate, not needing my feelings adding onto it. As I inevitably looked back in her direction, she was coming out of her tent again, stretching her arms up to the sky, sun shining on her face and I swear I fell a little more in love with her as she looked so happy, so gentle... adoration was what I felt for her. She smiled as she looked around, landing eyes on me and waving 'hello' so I smiled and nodded at her, wishing I had an excuse to go up to her and spend my day with her... the rest of my life too.</p><p>- "Hey, Bellamy."</p><p>I unwillingly had to tear my eyes from her as one of the younger kids walked up to me, asking me for help with a couple of things, agreeing to follow him, stealing a last glance a Y/N as she was now walking away with Finn to their designated spot for the day. I didn't feel jealous as I watched her laugh with him, watching her being so comfortable and full of life was all I cared for, even if it wasn't with me.</p><p>I didn't see more of her until past lunchtime, being late to it as I had been held back by a couple of problems around the camp that needed immediate solving so now I knew I'd be most certainly alone, which I didn't mind, taking my share of what was left and sitting down in front of the bonfire that was now extinguished, a faint smell of smoke still in the air.</p><p>- "Mind if I sit with you?"</p><p>I rose my eyes to see Y/N with a plate of food herself and smiling down at me, looking around for a moment before focusing back on me; I nodded, patting the floor beside me, holding her plate as she sat next to me, nodding my way as I handed it back. We fell into a comfortable silence, looking at her from time to time through the corner of my eyes, being much less subtle about it when Jasper and Monty came by and interchanged a couple of words with her. I wasn't sure what was it about Y/N, I thought I'd had it figured it out by now but I hadn't, I just knew there was something about her that had me mesmerized, almost as if she could do no wrong in my eyes, everything she did was right and it was like she always knew what to say, especially to me when even I didn't know what to tell myself.</p><p>- "So." -she looked at me after the guys said goodbye- "Anything interesting going on?"</p><p>- "Had to clean two rifles cause the kids were messing them up,  yell at someone that thought building a wall our stature was the procedure and would keep the Grounders out and then got caught up with Raven as she repeated to me for the thousand time that we don't have enough ammunition." -I eyed her- "Same as usual."</p><p>Y/N chuckled, raising her eyebrow at me as she shook her head.</p><p>- "You're a busy bee, I see."</p><p>- "You're one too."</p><p>- "How'd you know that?"</p><p>I knew because I had been keeping an eye on her but I couldn't exactly just tell her that for she'd ask me the reason and there was only one answer: I loved her. I couldn't tell her, it was too soon but I knew in my heart that was how I felt and I hoped she could feel that way about me too someday, hoping the war and time wouldn't make me lose that warm feeling in my chest every time I saw her.</p><p>- "I'm the one that assigns duties around her, remember?"</p><p>- "True, true." -she nodded- "You're absolutely right." -a soft giggle escaped her lips- "My bad."</p><p>She looked in front of her, the wind blowing around us moving her hair, lifting it around her and for a second I completely lost track of time or where I was, like it was only us there, with no duties screaming at us to get moving, no one else to take care of but ourselves... free to do whatever the hell we wanted; whatever the hell she wanted was all I wanted to do. She moved her hair behind her ear as she left her plate beside her, curling her legs closer to her chest, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back as the wind got just that much stronger, enough to make her look like a goddess that belonged by the trees, up high on a cliff, looking down on the world and blessing it with her existence. She had me so good and I was so happy.</p><p>- "I hope the war won't change you."</p><p>- "What?" -her eyes were soon on mine, startled, yes, but also tender and delicate.</p><p>- "I mean, I hope, once whatever has to happen here does, you won't lose who you are; I hope you'll still be you."</p><p>A moment of silence took over everything else, Y/N letting go of her legs and turning to face me completely, taking my hand in hers and squeezing it gently; I tried not to gulp, not to show how I actually felt as the warmth of her hand spread over my body.</p><p>- "And I hope you'll still be you."</p><p>She smiled softly at me, looking into my eyes and, for a moment, I felt like she knew what I truly meant and that she felt the same way about me. Maybe it was just a second, but it gave me a taste of what it'd be like to be hers and, at that moment, I realized there was nothing else I'd rather be than Y/N's; out of all the people: just hers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <b>This flowed so easily from my mind into the screen as I played the song. In love.</b><br/>  </p>
</div></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>